unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Peak
__TOC__ Map description A castle sitting at the top of a mountain, surrounded by narrow wooden walkways, and with few spaces to maneuver. Its areas of interest are Outside, Upper room, Main room, Lower room, Pit room, Lower hall and Window hall. Outside, as its name implies, is the outer part of the castle. It comprises the walkways surrounding the castle and the courtyard. This courtyard is a medium-sized area with three towers (northwest, southwest and southeast) each holding an interest item. This courtyard is connected with the Window hall. The upper room is the topest room of them all. Located at the highest end of the walkways, it's a square room with no place for cover. The main room is a large ledge spanning most of the area's length connected to the low level with a staircase. It's also the central hub of sorts of the level, as most of the action takes place here and in the adjacent halls. The lower room is another small room located at the lowest point of the level. It has two wooden ramps and a wooden ledge, with an exit leading to a balcony where the Ripper is located. The pit room is another square room, next to the halls and the main and lower rooms, with the eponymous pit sitting in the very center. This pit has a small ledge with a goodie (the Shield Belt) located on it. As its name implies, anyone who falls in this pit is in for a certain death. The lower hall is a hall connecting the Main, Pit and Lower rooms. Finally, the window hall connects the main room with the courtyard by way of the upper level, and the courtyard and main room with the upper room by way of a pair of lifts. Overall, it's a highly dangerous map due to greatly cramped interiors and bottomless exteriors, not to mention tough competition. One wrong step or a stray splash damage will leave you falling toward the void. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) The bots flood the middle like it is going out of style. Just load up on splash damage weapons and spam it like there is no tomorrow. Just to make it even easier to survive, the Shield Belt is right there too! Winning this match nets you the Deathmatch Championship. Tips and tricks * Look for opportunities to knock players off the catwalks. The shock rifle works well for this, but so does dropping down some biorifle sludge (when players step on the substance, the resulting explosion knocks them clear off the catwalks)."Deathmatch Map Strategies: DM-Peak" @ PlanetUnreal ** Make great use of the Shock Rifle outdoors, as it sends enemies flying off of these areas with ease.Unreal Tournament Walkthrough by Apathetic Aardvark and farmerBob * The indoor area tends to get saturated with dead bodies nearby the Shield Belt, which is another great place to fall. Follow them into this room and wait for them to cross the narrow beam. Fire any weapon, and you'll surely knock them into the abyss. * This map can be owned by one person with the Pulse Gun and the UDamage.Unreal Tournament Guide / Walkthrough by Useless * The Flak Cannon will likely be another weapon of choice, especially inside the monastery where the halls are tight, and the room to move around is quite low. Sit at the top of the Flak stairs and chuck Flak balls down, as this is a heavy bottleneck as well as a spawnpoint. * Try not to dodge around on the precarious walkways, and in fact avoiding them altogether might be a good plan, owing to the regularity with which you can get shot into oblivion. Or just jump stupidly off by yourself. * A good camping spot is at the Southeast tower (the BioRifle one): stay here and fire goop out into the courtyard. You can also keep an eye on the Keg from this place. Trivia * The map was considered for the console versions, but was ultimately scrapped. * The map has a hidden level entry text: "Watch your step!! It's a long way down!!" * The beta version had a player count of 8. Gallery ut99-DM-Peak-BU-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. ut99-DM-Peak-BU-2.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. ut99-DM-Peak-BU-3.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. !UT99-PS2-DM-Peak.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-DM-Peak-2.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-DM-Peak-3.jpg|Official screenshot External links and references See also